This subject matter described and illustrated herein relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly to detectors for imaging systems.
Imaging systems typically include one or more detectors that detect something, for example radiation, to produce an image of an object. The detectors are typically mounted on a support structure that is movable to position the detectors in a variety of different locations. For example, some know detectors are mounted on a support arm that is vertically movable to position the detectors at a variety of different heights. Detectors may additionally or alternatively be rotatably mounted on the support structure such that the detectors can be tilted relative to the support structure to position the detectors in a variety of different orientations relative to the support structure.
It may be desirable to move the detector into different positions and/or orientations can be performed both manually by an operator and automatically, upon initiation by the operator or a controller, using a power source. At least some known imaging systems enable vertical movement of detectors both automatically and manually. However, some known imaging systems do not enable both automatic and manual tilting of detectors. Moreover, known imaging systems that enable both automatic and manual tilting of detectors typically tilt the detectors using a direct drive gear arrangement, which may limit the range of rotation of the detector relative to the support structure and/or may increase a size of the system that actuates titling of the detector.